1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module using a lens adaptor ring.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, one kind of lens holder can only receive those lens barrels whose thread specifications are the same as that of the lens holder. For example, the thread specification of the lens holder is M7×P0.35 mm (the number following the M is the major diameter of the thread in millimeter, and the number following the P is the pitch of the thread in millimeter) can only receive the lens barrel having the same thread specification.